


The Wedding Of Theta And Koschei

by earthshocked



Category: Doctor Who (Academy Era) - Fandom
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei and Theta get married on the playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Of Theta And Koschei

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Thete and Koschei are supposed to be about 9 or 10. Ushas is meant to be the same age as them but a lot smarter and a lot more done with both of them.

_**"Ushas!**_ Ushas!" The girl looked up from her biology book, which was far in advance of her age. She sighed when she saw a small blond boy running towards her. 

"What?" She asked. Theta bent over, out of breath. 

 "You have... to come... with me," he panted. 

"Why?" She didn't see why she should have to stop reading just because Theta and Koschei had another terrible plan to execute. 

"Because me and Kosch are getting married!"

"Koschei and I," Ushas corrected. Thete rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a tree under which Koschei was standing, wearing some sort of tiara. 

Theta fumbled in his pocket, retrieving a strip of material. Ushas noted the missing strip at the bottom of his robes. 

"Can you say the words?" Koschei asked as Theta wrapped the material round both their hands. Ushas sighed. 

"Why can't you get Drax to do it?"

"Because he doesn't know Old High Gallifreyan."

"What makes you think I do?"

"You're smart?" Ushas sighed, but began to recite the traditional words in Old High Gallifreyan. 

"Now you have to kiss Koschei," she told Theta. 

 **"** _Kiss_ him-" Theta began, but was interrupted by Koschei kissing him on the lips. Theta smiled, and Koschei smiled back.

"Ok, you're now married, or whatever." Ushas opened up her book and sat down on a tree root to read, while Thete and Koschei continued to smile at each other.


End file.
